


your time is the only thing I wish was mine

by evylikesrobots (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nomad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/evylikesrobots
Summary: “When are you coming back?”Seungkwan’s voice is muffled over the receiver—clouded with a smidgen of something Seungcheol’s unable to swallow down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Jump Out The Window (escuche al album completo porfis) 
> 
> escribi esto para el 2seung gc en Line! teniamos que escribir un drabble para el tema 'Nomad' y esto fue lo que escribi. :) que les guste. 
> 
> \-----  
> so, I wrote this for the 2seung gc (hiiiiiiiiiiiii), we had to write drabbles for the theme Nomad and this is what i wrote. i hope you like it. thank you. :)

If the world is a canvas, blotchy and on dusted material, Seungcheol reckons he’s the unwanted paint splatter marring every stroke. 

_ “When are you coming back?”   _

Seungkwan’s voice is muffled over the receiver—clouded with a smidgen of something Seungcheol’s unable to swallow down.

The grey skies above him smell of chewed out and swallowed pollution, and he can waft in the scent of cigarettes from the idling pedestrians.

“I’ll be back soon,” he fibs, words soaked in desperation he’s too cowardly to acknowledge, as his feet pound against the acidic pavement.

It’s erring on the side of erratic; the way his feet can never find the yellow brick road home even though his Dorothy is flinging directions his way in a velvety rendition of  _ Somewhere over the Rainbow.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I Decided is...wow. I'm a Big Sean fanboy and hearing it was WOW. thanks Big Sean. 
> 
> so, 
> 
> did you enjoy this? let me know in a comment if you'd like. have a nice day. :) you can talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hanlikessolo) or [tumblr](http://hanlikesolo.tumblr.com)


End file.
